How to save a life
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Jen, não me deixe fazer isso... Por favor." Suas palavras não passavam de um sussurro e elas tremeram levemente - eu sabia que Jared estava tão a ponto de surtar quanto eu. - Jensen's POV, slash, PadAckles.


**N/A: **Oneshot que é continuação da fanfic _What Hurts the Most _da Psycho. (Aconselho que leiam a dela antes. n.n) Música é a How to save a Life da banda The Fray. Btw, devo dizer que o meu lado dark sentiu-se muito satisfeita e feliz por escrever essa fanfic. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**How to save a life**

.Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came.

Aquela cerimonia arrastava-se lentamente, quase como um lembrete de que Jared devia se casar. Sentia um frio na barriga, uma ansiedade fora do comum. Eu não sabia exatamente o quê eu estava esperando - talvez que Jared negasse quando o padre lhe perguntasse se ele aceitava Genevieve como sua esposa, ou talvez que eu tomasse vergonha na cara para me levantar e dizer que tinha, sim, algo contra aquele casamento -, a única coisa que sabia é que eu não podia olhá-lo.

Quando o padre lhe perguntou se aceitava, eu desviei o olhar, sempre tentando manter meu sorriso profissional no rosto - claro, deveria estar feliz pelo meu _melhor amigo_. Com a hesitação de Jared, eu acreditei, por míseros segundos, que ele fosse negar. E mesmo sabendo que ele falaria 'sim', quando ele o fez, eu me senti perdido, sem rumo.

Depois disso, eu passei o resto da cerimonia com a mesma expressão, como se ela tivesse se fixado em meu rosto - mas isso se devia ao fato de que, caso eu tentasse mover um músculo sequer do meu rosto, eu não aguentaria, e eu simplesmente não podia estragar o casamento de Jared.

Após a cerimonia, fui para a festa. Tentava tirar Jared da cabeça - afinal, ele deveria estar com a esposa dele conversando com os convidados - e conversei com alguns conhecidos enquanto bebia uma ou outra taça de champanhe. Eu estava numa parte mais reservada, afastado da maioria das pessoas da festa, irritado comigo mesmo por não parar de passar os olhos pelas pessoas, tentando avistar Jared e saber o que ele estava fazendo.

E foi com um aperto no coração que eu o vi, ao lado de Genevieve, conversando animadamente com alguém. Ele sorria - embora eu soubesse que era apenas um sorriso de fachada - e conversava, e tinha o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa. Sentindo-me extremamente cansado e triste, fui até o banheiro. Precisava jogar uma água no rosto e me controlar - não podia deixar a tristeza ganhar e, com isso, acabar chorando no meio de todo mundo.

Uma vez dentro do banheiro, olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Minha expressão era péssima e me perguntava como ninguém havia me perguntado o que acontecera. Respirando fundo, lembrando-me de novo e de novo do casamento de Jared, e, inevitavelmente, deixei algumas lágrimas caírem.

Quando eu finalmente consegui me controlar, lavei meu rosto, jogando água inúmeras vezes para apagar qualquer vestígio do choro e da infelicidade que eu sentia. Sequei meu rosto, respirando fundo algumas vezes antes de finalmente sair. Claro que meu rosto ainda tinha uma expressão horrível, mas eu poderia inventar alguma desculpa, caso perguntassem.

Saindo do banheiro, voltei a conversar com os conhecidos que estava conversando antes, sem realmente prestar atenção no que eu falava ou no que eles falavam - porém eles não pareciam se importar com isso. Continuei com a minha busca por Jared, olhando por todos os lados, até ver aquele homem grande, ainda ao lado de Genevieve, falando com mais algumas pessoas.

Até que os olhos dele encontraram os meus. Eu continuei o olhando e vi seu sorriso morrendo aos poucos. Ele falou alguma coisa para Genevieve e para o casal com o qual eles falavam e veio em minha direção. Antes que ele chegasse, no entanto, eu vi que Genevieve o seguia com o olhar e sabia que ela sabia que ele vinha falar comigo. A expressão dela era triste, e eu não consegui entender - afinal, ela não acabara de casar com Jared? Não era para ela estar feliz? Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, certamente estaria feliz. Mas eu não estava em seu lugar e jamais poderia ter Jared, e isso doía.

Por isso, quando Jared parou em minha frente com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios - um sorriso triste, mas o mais sincero que ele dera em horas - eu estava novamente a ponto de sucumbir. Jared olhava fundo nos meus olhos e eu olhava fundo nos dele. Estávamos conversando, como costumávamos fazer. A conversa era óbvia, até que, depois de algum tempo, Jared me abraçou.

Seus braços me apertaram firmemente de encontro ao seu grande corpo, enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço. Percebendo que algumas pessoas nos encaravam, abri um sorriso - um sorriso que eu tinha certeza que não era nem um pouco convincente - e o abracei de volta. Quem nos olhasse, acharia que era apenas um homem abraçando e desejando tudo de bom para o seu melhor amigo.

"Jen, não me deixe fazer isso... Por favor." Suas palavras não passavam de um sussurro e elas tremeram levemente - eu sabia que Jared estava tão a ponto de surtar quanto eu.

"Eu não posso, Sasquatch." Sussurrei, sabendo que mais ninguém entenderia aquelas palavras, então mantive o sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse fazendo pequenos votos ao meu melhor amigo. "Agora já não tem mais volta." Eu falei, sabendo o quão sombria aquela frase havia soado - mas eu não me importei, porque o significado por trás dela também era sombrio.

"Eu te amo tanto, Jensen. Perdoe-me." Dessa vez eu sorri tristemente. Será que Jared não entendia? Eu não tinha motivos para perdoá-lo, ele não casara por vontade própria, e nós dois já havíamos conversado sobre isso. Eu também me casaria com Danneel mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eventualmente teríamos que seguir nossas vidas. Supernatural não continuaria para sempre e teríamos que nos separar.

Mas por quê? Eu tento me convencer de que faz sentido e de que é melhor nos separarmos mesmo. Mas não encontro argumentos o suficiente. Quer dizer, enquanto Supernatural continuar, eu passarei nove meses por ano com Jared e apenas três com Danneel. Quando finalmente acabar, Jared e eu moraremos na mesma cidade e, se ficássemos juntos, nos veríamos mais do que três meses por ano. Sempre acaba sendo a melhor opção ficar com Jared. Mas não podemos.

"Eu também te amo, Jared." Ele apertou seus braços ao redor de mim, e eu só queria poder ficar assim para sempre com ele. Eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu perfume e desejando que pudesse sentir esse cheiro pelo resto de minha vida.

Quando nos separamos, eu vi que os olhos de Jared tinha lágrimas contidas, mas com um ar profissional, ele conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente e voltou a dar seu sorriso forçado, como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Numa conversa muda, ele se despediu e voltou para a esposa. No final das contas, ele ainda precisava fazer social com todos os convidados e sorrir e rir e _estar feliz_.

Sentindo meu coração ser esmagado de diversas formas possíveis, decidi sair um pouco da festa, tomar um ar, espairecer.

**x.x.x**

Tentando controlar a respiração, e tentando colocar um sorriso convincente no rosto - eu sou um ator, pelo amor de Deus! Devia ser capaz de fazer tal coisa! - assustei-me quando senti uma pequena mão tocar meu ombro. Virei-me para ver quem era, tentando sorrir - mas sabendo que falhava miseravelmente - até que me deparei com Genevieve.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e por um momento eu acreditei que ela seria rude comigo - pois eu sabia que ela havia visto a cena no meio da festa, de Jared e eu nos abraçando como se nossas vidas dependessem disso - ou que ela me expulsaria da festa. Mas eu notei sua expressão. Era a mesma expressão triste que ela tinha quando Jared veio até mim.

Franzi o cenho, confuso, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, também triste, e finalmente falou - baixinho, como se outras pessoas fossem capazes de escutar.

"Desculpe-me." Minha expressão confusa não mudou e ela suspirou, sabendo que teria que se explicar. "Eu sei o quanto você ama o Jared e... Por mais que machuque meu orgulho admitir, ele também te ama." Eu desviei o olhar. Como ela tinha coragem de falar tais coisas? Ela acabara de casar com Jared! "Eu estou pedindo desculpas porque sei que você está abalado, assim como Jared... E me machuca ver o meu marido triste, como se não tivesse mais motivos para viver. E é difícil ver isso no dia que supostamente era para ser o mais feliz de sua vida."

Agora eu entendia. Genevieve amava Jared, e provavelmente a machucava saber o quanto Jared me amava. Mesmo assim, era com ela que ele estava agora, ela havia ganhado. Ela não precisava ficar triste, ela poderia ignorar isso - porque depois Jared teria que acabar aceitando a situação... Todos nós teríamos que aceitar.

"Mas o que me mais me machuca, é saber que ele nunca vai me amar do jeito que eu o amo." Dessa vez eu voltei a encará-la. No final, esse casamento estava apenas trazendo tristezas, não importa quem fosse. "Eu amo muito o Jared. E eu realmente pensei que seria feliz com um Jared que me amava como amiga, bastaria ele ser meu marigo. Mas não." Tinha lágrimas nos olhos dela, e foi sua vez de virar o rosto. "O mínimo que eu poderia fazer pela pessoa que amo, é desejar que ela seja feliz. E ele só seria feliz com você." Ela ia continuar, mas eu a interrompi.

"Agora é tarde demais." Ela me olhou, não acreditando em minhas palavras. "Nós estamos nos casando e seguindo com nossas vidas por uma razão. Depois que Jared disse sim hoje, não temos mais chance. Nós temos que aprender a viver com isso. E você também." Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, e ela começou a deixar as lágrimas caírem livremente por seus olhos. Eu a abracei, tentando confortá-la. "Mas sempre teremos um ao outro. Jared continuará sendo meu melhor amigo, e eu serei o melhor amigo dele. Mas nada mais do que isso." Ela assentiu, separando-se de mim.

"Eu preciso entrar." Ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Mas saiba que eu também serei sua amiga, Jensen. Lembre-se que ninguém saiu ganhando." E, dizendo isso, ela se retirou.

_Ninguém saiu ganhando_... Saber disso só me deixava mais triste. No entanto, agora eu precisava ser forte. Nós precisamos seguir em frente, custe o que custar.

Eu sempre amarei Jared, é verdade. E talvez ele também sempre me ame. E talvez - só talvez - um dia possamos ficar juntos. Até lá, seremos apenas melhores amigos, aprendendo a seguir em frente com o que a mídia nos impôs.

Afinal, são raros os que conseguem seus finais felizes.


End file.
